


Genesis

by CaptivatingLadySpinel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creating Arda, Iluvatar!Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel
Summary: “Master… what is your wish, Master?”“Let it disappear...”“What should disappear, Master?”“Everything, make everything disappear...”“As you wish, Master.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> So, this... I only have the epilogue! LOL I was planning to buy and read the Silmarillion but I had no time to do so and can only provide you with the epilogue of this fic that will focus on the Valar and Harry as their Mama/Papa. There will be mentions of what happens in Arda but most of all it is about the reactions of the Valar to what happens in the world they have created.
> 
> Don't expect an update in a looong time since I still need to read the Silmarillion, but I just want to post this to let you wait for another fic from me, lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you expect of it!

* * *

“We knew the world would not be the same.

Few people laughed. Few people cried. Most people were silent.

I remember the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita.

Vishnu is trying to persuade the prince that he should do his duty.

And, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says:

‘Now I am become Death… the destroyer of worlds.’

I suppose we all thought that, one way or another.”

J. Robert Oppenheimer

.

.

.

“Master… what is your wish, Master?”

“Let it disappear...”

“What should disappear, Master?”

“Everything, make everything disappear...”

“As you wish, Master.”

.

.

.

The wind blew on his face, ruffling his hair and his robes, and it made him squint. He looked towards his right, then to his left, and finally to the front again. A tear fell. A sob broke in his throat giving way to a scream; a long drawn out scream filled with everything and nothing at the same time. While he screamed, he felt despair, loneliness, rage, sadness, consternation, self-loathing, resignation, helplessness, and many other feelings he couldn’t describe only to end up empty. He was like a pitiful creature in the world. The world that stood in front of him which offered him nothing. The world that had nothing because he was the only living being in that vast world.

.

.

.

He opened his eyes to a starry sky. He didn’t know how long he had been sleeping or in a state of half-sleep but he didn’t care. He didn’t even care when he fell asleep laying in the middle of a road somewhere in England, or was it Scotland? Perhaps Ireland. It was all the same to him. The weather was cold, yet his body couldn’t exactly register how cold it was. He couldn’t feel anything at all. No hunger. No fatigue. No warmth. No cold. No nothing. He daily cursed his state as he missed feeling. Well, he didn’t miss the pain but it would have been nice to at least feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, or the cold snow melting in his hands. Either way, the world meant nothing to him anymore. He closed his eyes again.

.

.

.

It was a marvelous view. The vast darkness around him yet just above him, a blue light. A white and blue light. It was curious how water was actually clear but it still had that dark blue or blue hue with the appropriate light. The light coming from above gave it a shade of blue he didn’t know the name of. He was never good with colors aside from the basic ones. So, it was blue to him. A blue that was turning darker and darker the lower he sank until he was enveloped in darkness. He should have felt the pressure of the water but there was nothing. Not even a tickle. There was no pressure. No air. No light. And he was still alive.

.

.

.

He always wanted to live in such a place. A peaceful yet colorful place. So, it was no surprise for him to stay in that prairie where there were so many colorful flowers in bloom. It was spring and it meant a new life. Well, what he could call and consider a new life. After spending some time in the water, he ended up washed up on the shore of an unknown beach. He didn’t know where he was but that didn’t deter him from keep going. And that was how he found what he called his new Haven. He was aware that when the seasons changed, the scenery would not be the same that convinced him to stay, that convinced him it was time to settle down in one place, that convinced him to live.

.

.

.

The seasons changed but the little house he built in the middle of the prairie still stood. He started a nice routine of waking up early in the morning to see the sun rise, giving him the energy -not that he actually needed it- to begin the day. He would walk for one hour just to reach the nearest stream in order to gather some water in a container he transfigured from a rock to boil, make his food with, or simply to drink fresh. Then, he would go picking up fruits, nuts, herbs, and whatever seeds he found, and that he could plant in his garden. At first, he had traveled for long hours, looking for vegetables to cultivate. And when he managed to find all the ones he liked or was willing to grow, he was able to enjoy of a nice harvest.

In the afternoon, he would go exploring the unknown land around him only to realize he was no longer near Britain. No surprise there, but it was a nice change. There was no snow in that land, but there was a rainy season which he enjoyed, when it wasn’t so windy he thought he was in the middle of a hurricane. In those journeys, he saw and experienced a desert, he felt the adrenaline of facing a tsunami before Apparating to a safe place, and discovered the wrath of the planet through an earthquake. For the first time, he was living, getting to know the marvels the world could offer him. For the first time, he didn’t miss his old life.

At night, he would sit on the same spot in which he enjoys the sunrise to witness dawn. After the sun had disappeared in the horizon, he would then make dinner, eat, and come out from his little house again to stargaze. He hadn’t been any good in Astronomy but he wasn’t abysmal either; so, he delighted himself with spotting the constellations and the stars he knew. He had had a hard time spotting Sirius, yet with time, he could easily find it in the starry night, his eyes landing almost automatically on it. He would spend a couple of hours just looking at the sky. Then, he would stand up and go to sleep. Sleep was unneeded but all he wanted was to have a sense of normalcy in his otherwise lonely life.

.

.

.

“The world will collapse if this continues.”

“Perhaps we should just let it collapse.”

“Stop it with your chaotic ideas.”

“The world resulted to be a failure, anyway. The Chosen One was a failure, too.”

“He hasn’t failed, yet.”

“He let everything in it disappeared. After that, he let himself drown in his own pity for thousands of years! How is that not a failure?”

“Because he hasn’t failed his real task.”

“What do you mean, Fate?”

“Sometimes, to bring life, you must destroy it. Right, Death?”

“We could have put our plans to work if Chaos had stopped messing around earlier.”

“Now, Death, don’t be like this. I was bored and the world needed some adjustments. Order was with me, so nothing bad happened.”

“It is the fact I am with you that nothing has thankfully happened. And then, what was the real task you made for him, Fate?”

“The Master of Death is the destroyer of worlds, the bringer of life, the embodiment of chaos and order, the magical being fated to be the sovereign.”

“Time has come.”

“Haha! It is funny for you to say that, Time. So, who is going first? Life or Death?”

“I think, perhaps, as your Master, you should be the one to tell him, Death.”

“Magic is right. I am going, then.”


End file.
